A storage apparatus such as a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) apparatus or the like is provided with a controller module (CM) for controlling storage devices.
The CM includes a basic input/output system (BIOS) memory storing BIOS which is a startup program, and at the time of startup of the CM, a central processing unit (CPU) of the CM executes the BIOS. Thus, hardware initialization, operating system (OS) reading, basic input/output control with respect to coupled devices and apparatuses, and the like are performed at the time of startup of the CM.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-53984, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-316582, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-158995.